


Galaxy Water

by sicklyNymead (SizzlingFaceDonut)



Category: Original Work
Genre: "Hey let's do a story!", "Oh sure that sounds fun!", Aka my dark side, Drugs, I'm an idiot, If you only read one work by me, Multi, Please Kill Me, References to Drugs, Suicide, Superpowers, Tw Sean McCartey, alchohol, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SizzlingFaceDonut/pseuds/sicklyNymead
Summary: Hey guys, so, I changed this, so, now it's a book of oneshots and story beginnings for my Ocs, requests are open here and at my tumblr, @sizzlingfacedonut!https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sizzlingfacedonut





	1. Superhero au (part 1)

Dayne was ignoring the problem. Oh, that was nothing new; he tended to avoid the problem to the point where it got more than a little out of hand, but this was different. Usually, the “problem” was homework, his parents, or the ever-looming possibility that he was failing math. Not his friends. 

Most kids he knew had either two or three really good friends, or else they had a lot of acquaintances. He, on the other hand, spoke to only eleven people. These eleven kids were his figurative family, which was so why it was so strange that he was avoiding them. On this particular Wednesday, he stuck his head out of the supply closet, looking around the cafeteria. He pulled up his hood, covering his bright blue hair, which tended to attract attention. 

He was so close to the lunch line, when a hand grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around. He looked up… and up… and up. Until he was gazing up at the tallest boy in the entire tenth grade. Muave Tarette was staring down at the slightly short boy. His black hair was buzzed close to his head, his chocolate colored face glazed with sweat from gym class. His dark eyes glared into Dayne’s green ones. 

Dayne cleared his throat. “Um, what’s… what’s up man?” He shrunk slightly, shrugging off the jock’s hand. Muave sighed, exposing his unusually sharp canines.

“Dayne, don’t even deny that you’ve been avoiding us. You,” He pointed at the pale kid. “Haven’t spoken to any of us in almost a week.” 

Dayne edged backwards. “Um, I haven’t… haven’t been avoiding you, hehe…” He felt his fists clenching and forced them to open. “I just, uh…”

Muave looked down at him with concern. “D, are you okay there man?” He reached out to steady the smaller boy, who was suddenly really dizzy. “You look pale…”  
Dayne saw his huge, calloused hand reaching for him and slapped it away. To his horror, the hand didn’t just move away, it flew. Muave was spun with the force. He crashed into a table, smashing his nose into the fake wood. The cafeteria quieted completely, causing the teachers to look up in confusion. 

There, by the lunch line, the trouble maker stood above the football captain, a straight As student. Muave was crumpled on the ground, unconscious. A thin trickle of blood ran down from his nose. His chest rose and fell, but in anyone’s mind, he was dead. 

Suddenly, a sharp voice cried out. “Muave!” A thin African-American girl ran over. Her unusually green eyes glittered at the sight of her boyfriend on the floor. She looked at Dayne. “What… what happened, Grincheux?” Dayne couldn’t reply. He was terrified. One of his best friends was kneeling by her boyfriend’s limp body. 

“I-I’m sorry.” He sprinted past her, past his other friends: the shy invisible girl, the redheaded boy with the anger issues, the nerd with the habit of talking too quietly, the overprotective big sister, the pothead who knew everything about everyone, the blond Irish cheerleader, the German kid who seemed to exist for the heck of it, the gay boy with the makeup, and the “emo” kid with the piercings and scary good impressions.

The shy girl, Robyn, his best friend since third great grade, reached out to grab his sleeve. He ducked under her arm and sprinted toward the exit. He slammed the glass door in the front open, running out into the parking lot. He ran, and ran, and ran, and didn’t stop running until he was home, in the house, upstairs, in his room. 

His side ached and his breaths wheezed. His brightly dyed hair stuck up on its black roots. His black hoodie seemed too warm. His jeans had a rip in the knee from when he’d tripped. He shut the door, sliding down until he was sitting on the floor. He took some deep breaths. At least… at least he hadn’t punched Muave. That would be… even worse. 

'Rokuyi Daynu, calm down. At least now they won’t try to talk to you. You’re a freak, and now that they see that, they’ll leave you-' “Baby, I’m a different breed. Baby, I’m not listening. So baby, I’m an ADT, baby.” He cursed, yanking out his phone and hitting Decline Call. 'Soapy…' He sat there, waiting for his emo friend to try to call him back. Nothing. Good. That… that was good...right?


	2. Superhero au (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song I listened to on repeat while writing this.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4v5hXZdbUj8

Dayne had been friends with Robin for long enough for her to know that this was unusual, even for him. She’d been there when he’d dyed his hair bright blue, because, to quote him, “my parents are fucking retards. Fuck them, amiright?” He’d never been one to run away. Avoid something, sure, but run away? Never.

She sat across from Soapy, shifting uncomfortably in her chair while the tall emo dialled the number of her best friend. She sucked in a breath, leaning forward. Three minutes later, the phone was removed from the ear.

“He declined…” Soapy frowned. Xe stared at xer phone, eyebrows creased. “This… this isn’t… y’know what, I’m just gonna call him back. I don’t think he’s okay, I mean-”

“-leave him alone.” Asher spoke up. He was staring at the table, his mess of curly red hair hanging in front of his eyes, obscuring the cool blue lakes that always seemed so angry. The lunch table fell silent, everyone staring at him, even Muave, who was still dabbing the blood off of his upper lip.

“What?” Madi finally spoke up, pushing her glasses up her nose, looking down at her twin brother.

“If he doesn’t want to talk to us, we shouldn’t make him. Besides, he could’ve killed Jock Boy over there.” He lifted his head, resiliently staring down the brunette. Robin slouched back, hiding her face behind her long blond hair. She didn’t like this. Her friends were fighting, her crush was missing, and her anxiety was spiking. 

“What kind of friend are ye?! Dayne’s missin’ in case ye forgaht! Duine uafásach tú!” Dolly, the blond cheerleader, leaned toward him, her Irish accent slipping out, her light makeup shining in the fluorescent light. 

He shrugged. “He’s probably, I dunno, at home?” He shook his head. “You guys are way too worried about this. He tossed Muave onto a table. That’s kinda.... Weird. He’s definitely not that strong.” 

Beverley nodded, his hazel eyes staring off into space slightly. “Asher isn’t wrong. Like, if I suddenly was able to walk up walls, you wouldn’t just brush it off, right?” His German accent made his voice sound harsher than he intended, as did his distressed leather jacket. 

“Bev,” Kyle added, shifting uncomfortably. “Baby, I don’t think that’s too important right now. You and Ash, I mean, you guys have a point, but, if it makes sense, right now, knowing how isn’t as important as knowing where he is. I mean, uh-”

“You guys are awful!” Robin yelled, anger surging out of her chest, up into her mouth, coming out as a shout. The cafeteria didn’t quiet, but the table did. “He just ran out of here, in panic, and you want to know how he did it! We can figure it out later! We need to make sure he’s okay, right now!” 

There was complete silence for a second, long enough for her to wonder how she was looking down at them, as she didn’t remember standing up. Then Alli, who had been silent the whole time quietly said, “Robin, you’re um… you’re floating.”

And then she fell. Tables don’t make very good pillows, and they aren’t fun to headbutt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
>  
> 
> Duine uafásach tú= You awful person


	3. In The Arms Of A Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, I put my playlist on shuffle and listened to a random song and wrote a few paragraphs in the time it took for the song to play. IDK.
> 
> Song is In The Arms Of A Stranger by Mike Posner
> 
> Ship is SeanxDayne or ChaosxFight

Sean was in love. Maddie knew, and made sure to point it out a LOT. It made since though, in Sean's mind. He and Dayne had been best friends since fourth grade. He'd been there even longer than Dayne and Robin had known each other. It didn't matter in the end. Dayne didn't like him. He was probably straight. In fact, he had a girlfriend. And Robin was great and all, but no matter what, Sean couldn't _not like Dayne._

He smelled like pine trees and fresh air. Sweat too, from basketball. Sean probably smelled like weed, vomit, vodka and regrets. Dayne had the softest blue hair in the world, and Sean's hair was greasy, brown and in desperate need of a trim. Dayne had a laugh like his cares were gone. Sean had an awkward little chuckle. The way Dayne said "Sean" was the most beautiful thing. Sean was usually too high to remember his own name.

When Dayne and Robin started dating, Sean desperately begged Maddie to go out with him. In the end, he did end up liking her, her habit of cussing in Spanish when she got annoyed, her half assed hairdo, her ability to beat anyone at anything. She was beautiful, but nothing next to Dayne. 

He was in the arms of a stranger, pretending it was love. Wrapped around Dayne's finger, even though he was knocked up. 


	4. Two Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: Two Birds by Regina Spektor
> 
> This is about the sibling bond between the Bonnerez twins, Asher and Madeline, and showing how they'd grown apart.

**Two kids on a stone wall.**

"Hey, Ash."

"Yeah?"

"Let's go look at the flower garden." 

"Nah. I'll stay here and watch from a distance. I'll come later."

"Asher."

"Maddie?"

"I'm your twin sister. I'll believe it all. There is  _nothing_ I won't understand. If you don't want me to go, I'll stay."

"...It's okay. Go ahead."

 

 

**Two college students on a park bench, ten years later.**

"Good morning, Asher."

"Shut up."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Mad, I'm tired. The sky's overcast, and I'm sorry, but one more or one less, nobody's worried."

"Asher."

"Madeline."

"Please, take your meds. They help."

 

**Two young adults in a police station.**

"You said you going to therapy."

"I was."

"Asher, do you this is a joke?"

"Do you see me laughing?"

"You vandalised city property."

"Shit, hadn't noticed."

"Asher!"

"Whatever!"

"You're stuck in the past, Asher. In the days where you needed to act up for our parents to notice us! That's in the pa-"

"Don't finish that sentence. Guess what, Madeline. Not all of us are leaving our perches any time soon."

**Two bird on a wire.**


	5. Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter from Kyrie to the woman who raised him.
> 
> Song: Mama by My Chemical Romance

Mama,

You say I'll go to Hell. I say you're a hypocrite. We all go to Hell, really.  
I'm writing this letter, and wishing you well, but really, I must remind you. We're all going to die. We're all going to Hell. Stop asking if I'm sure. I hate to see you cry.  
You should have raised a better girl, I should have been a better son.   
I love them both, and they love me. I'm not sorry.   
Mama, we we're meant for the flies. There is no avoiding it. I'll go to Hell for being a transboy, for dating two girls at once. You'll go to Hell for being you. I'll save you a seat.  
It's really quite pleasant, except for the smell.

With love, adoration and a decent teacher's salary,  
Your trans, polyamorous son,  
Kyrie Michael DiNarro


	6. High Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: High Hopes by Panic! At The Disco
> 
> This chapter is actually about Daynu Ureshii, Dayne's younger sister, and one of Kyrie's girlfriends.
> 
> Fun fact! Ureshii is Japanese for happy.

Ureshii had high hopes. When she and her big brother Ryuku first came to America from Japan when she was two, their Mama said that they could rewrite their history.

So when she met a cute Italian boy at a restaurant, she asked him out. He said yes. And then, the really cute black girl. And then, the three of them were dating and happy.

Ureshii had high hopes. Kyrie had a high IQ. Lori was high. They were made for each other.


	7. Bud Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Bud Like You by AJR
> 
>  
> 
> Friendship/Brotp: Ureshii <> Asher
> 
> Also, add me on Instagram @Sizzlingfacedonut or on tumblr under the same name.

Asher stood in the corner of the basement, of course. He always stood in the corner, alone, at parties. It was his "thing". This time, he wasn't alone. 

Most people bond over things they both love, but these two were definitely not run of the mill. Asher held a beer, his companion held a joint. Asher flipped his hair out of his eyes, glancing over. The girl was pretty, and if he weren't so gay, he'd consider kissing her. Well, that's the alcohol talking.

After about an hour of complaining about DJs and disco balls, the girl's boyfriend came over, along with their girlfriend. Just before she left, she introduced herself as Ureshii. And just like that, they'd both made new old friends.

Kicking in the basement, hating all the same things too. If he needed a pick-me-up, she would come and pick him up, he never realized how much he needed a bud like her.


	8. Semi-Automatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Chaos and Control
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDE! PLEASE STAY SAFE! I LOVE YOU ALL! <3

Sean lied on the ground, his eyes closed. His hands were clenched around his pill bottle. He was never what he liked.

He remembered his fight with Madison earlier. He'd made her cry. She never cried. Weirdly enough, he hadn't cared. No, he'd liked it. He'd always been too pale, too skinny, too everything. For once he'd had power. He'd loved it. He'd hated it. 

That's why he was laying on his hardwood kitchen floor. His head was too light. He'd finally done it. Not even on purpose, somehow. He was too hot, but he couldn't manage to get his hoodie off. So much pain. 

He deserved this. He deserves this. His mouth started gasping for air, against his will. His hair was coated in sweat, turning the light brown to dark chocolate. His mismatched eyes flew open, one last time, his grey right eye allowing a tear to slip out. 

His hand went slack, and then he heard the front door close. Madi was home. 

She walked in... Screamed... Pulled out her phone... Called the police... She never cried. Today, though, today she sobbed.


End file.
